In integrated circuit technology, a circuit module is employed which comprises a ceramic substrate having on a surface thereof printed circuitry in the form of copper lines. Bonded to this surface is an integrated circuit chip. The substrate is provided with input/output (I/O) pins which solder into plated through holes of a printed circuit board. External copper wires and suitable connectors between the printed circuit board and peripheral computer equipment transmit driver voltages and input/output information signals to the chip via the I/O pins and the copper circuit lines on the module substrate. With the increased demand for noise-free, rapid signal transmission, and the need to transmit many separate signals over one line, it became desirable to find an alternate approach to the present day copper wire signal lines.